Hydroponics is a technique for growing vegetables and the like using a culture solution rather than using soil. It is widely used in the production of salad greens, trefoil, and other green vegetables, as well as of melons, tomatoes, and other fruits and vegetables.
As disclosed in Japanese TOKKYO-KOKAI-KOHO (18-month Publication of Unexamined Patent Application) Heisei 3(1992)-151814, forestation techniques which employ seedlings grown using liquid fertilizers have also been developed.
Culture media, culture solutions, and other conditions are being studied with regard to various types of plants targeted for hydroponic culture.
However, it cannot be said that there has been adequate research conducted with regard to conditions especially adapted for hydroponic cultivation of nursery trees for use in forestation with cryptomeria (sugi), cypress (hinoki), and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of nursery tree hydroponics and a fertilizer for nursery tree hydroponics which are especially adapted for growing seedlings for use in forestation with cryptomeria, cypress, and the like.